E comme Espoir
by NekoAnju
Summary: Post-Reichenbach Fall Le public ne sait rien de Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Post-Reichenbach Fall**

Cette fanfiction ne sera pas publiée très régulièrement, je préfère prévenir !

Probablement 1 chapitre toute les 2 semaines...

Et parlons-en des chapitres !

Ils sont minuscules, je vous l'accorde, mais il faudra faire avec. _

Ce n'est pas ma fic principale alors je prendrais mon temps, je m'en excuse.

J'écris cette histoire avec de la musique en fond sonore, je donne le nom pour ceux que ça intéresse (car refuse d'afficher mon lien) :

_Cinematic Orchestra - Arrival of the birds_

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis près de 3 ans, je me réveille dans l'espoir que ce jour-là ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je suppose qu'avec Mycroft, je suis la personne qui connait le mieux Sherlock.

Les gens ne voit bien souvent en lui qu'un drogué sociopathe constamment de mauvaise humeur, et par conséquent, ne voient pas son génie §

En somme, le public ne sait rien de Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

A côté de moi, le lit est désespérément froid, les draps impeccablement tirés.

Je me lève avec lenteur, je n'ai pas envie de revenir à la réalité, de me rappeller qu'il n'est plus là.

Mrs Hudson vient me voir de temps en temps, pour m'apporter des gâteaux et s'assurer que je vais bien.

Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi gentille.

Même si il ruinait son papier peint et remplissait son frigo d'expériences douteuses.

A l'annonce de sa mort, elle a fondue en larmes.

Greg aussi en a eu l'air affecté, en tout cas plus que Donovan et Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme les chapitres de cette fic sont très courts et donc rapides à taper à l'ordi, en voici un autre ;D

En espérant que vous aimerez la suite, quoique pas assez originale à mon goût, je préfère de loin "Il n'est jamais parti" et "Les Mauvais Choix".

D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'autorisation d'imprimer "Il n'est jamais parti" et de l'afficher dans mon collège ! d(*0*)b

Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écris puisse être lu par des gens qui ne connaissent pas les fanfictions,

et j'espère que j'aurais des retours positifs~

**Bonne lecture, et avis aux lecteurs fantômes : C'est vraiment sympa **

**de lire, mais si vous pouviez donner votre avis, ça me permettrais de m'améliorer ^^**

* * *

Je commence à me préparer un chocolat chaud quand la sonnette retentit.

J'enfile rapidement la robe de chambre bleue du logicien et ouvre la porte.

C'est Molly ; J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle vient toutes les semaines.

Quand elle reconnait la robe de chambre, quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues et je sens

qu'elle essaie de refouler ses émotions, alors je la prend dans mes bras et la fait entrer dans l'appartement.

Elle aussi ne s'en est pas vraiment remise.

On a toujours pensé qu'à lui, il ne pouvait rien arriver.

Sûr de lui, un peu arrogant et très mystérieux, voilà comment je le décrirais.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV John Hamish Watson**

Je laisse entrer Molly et elle se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

Pendant ce temps, je file dans la chambre pour me changer puis je prépare un en-cas pour la laborantine.

Elle le mange rapidement et me demande de l'accompagner à la morgue.

N'étant pas d'humeur à m'occuper de mes patients, j'accepte volontiers de me changer les idées, même si c'est au milieu de cadavres.

* * *

Au final, Hooper passe toute la matinée à pianoter sur son ordinateur et je tourne en rond en écrivant ce texte.

J'avoue ne pas être un grand écrivain, mais c'est un passe-temps agréable dont je ne me lasse pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Après la pause déjeuner dans un parc, j'aide Molly jusqu'à 19h puis c'est à regret que je rentre au 221b Baker Street.

Certaines personnes se demandent pourquoi je n'ai pas déménagé.

C'est simple, au fond de moi, j'ai l'infime espoir de voir réapparaître Sherlock.

Après tout, il s'est déjà absenté longtemps avant de rentrer comme si de rien n'était.

Mais là c'est différent.

Je l'ai vu sauter de mes propres yeux.

Le jeu est fini.


	6. Chapter 6

L'appartement est toujours vide.

Je dépose mon parka sur le dossier d'une chaise et m'affale dans le fauteuil de mon ami.

Alors que je balaie la pièce d'un regard morne, mon attention se porte sur le calendrier.

Le 19 novembre est entouré en rouge ; c'est le jour de notre rencontre.

...Nous sommes le 19 novembre !

En temps normal, j'aurais été heureux, j'aurais tenu une année de plus sans changer de colocataire !

Mais maintenant, ce jour n'a plus aucune signification pour moi.

* * *

Sans que je puisse les retenir, les larmes roulent sur mes joues et s'écrasent sur le tapis.

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine chercher une bougie blanche.

Comme tous les 19 novembre depuis près de 3 ans, je l'allume et la pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en signe de deuil.

A la mémoire de Sherlock Holmes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Helloooooooo !_

Je suis extrêmement en retard, je sais.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être le Gouvernement Britannique, je ne pourrais jamais tenir le coup comme Mycroft ! XD

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je change de POV et cette fois, c'est Sherly qui s'y colle !

Enjoy and get Sherlock~

**P.S : Je prépare un fanzine et j'y inclurai un de mes one-shot ou une de mes fics : **

**Lequel (laquelle) préférez-vous ?**

Merci d'avance pour vos réponses ;D

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Dehors, j'observe la lueur tremblotante à travers la fenêtre.

J'aimerais tellement rentrer à Baker Street comme si de rien n'était, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ne se déroulera pas selon mes plans.

Loin de m'accueillir à bras ouverts, John sera furieux et ne me parlera pas.

Je préfère voir Mycroft avant.

Pour une fois, il m'apportera peut-être une réponse satisfaisante !

**...**

Anthéa me fait patienter dans une pièce suintant le luxe ; exactement le genre d'endroit que je déteste.

Mais si je supporte mon frère pendant un quart-d'heure, je pourrais revoir John et c'est une excellente motivation !

**...**

D'ici, je peux entendre les nombreuses sonneries de téléphone.

Apparemment, travailler au Gouvernement n'a pas que des avantages !

**...**

Depuis son bureau, Mycroft m'invite à entrer.

**...**

Je suis à peine installé dans un fauteuil, qu'il est déjà désagréable !

- D'après tes yeux et les légers tremblements de tes mains, je dirais que tu as... Pleuré ?

C'est à propos de John ?

- Plus tu parles et plus je me demandes ce que je fais ici...

Et oui, je suis ici pour te demander un conseil ; si je rentre à Baker Street maintenant, il sera furieux et ne me parlera pas.

- C'est compréhensible !

Tu aurais dû le voir durant tes trois ans d'absence !

Il était effondré et j'ai dû bloquer l'accès au toit de St Barts à cause d'une tentative de suicide !

John a vraiment besoin de toi !

* * *

_Je vous rassure, le chapitre 8 est plus long XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, je suis hyyyyper à la bourre, ma franchement, ma connexion internet est nulle.  
J'ai l'impression que mon Sherlock est OOC... On verra bien, j'attends vos avis ;D

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Si j'avais bu le thé que mon frère m'a servi, je me serais étouffé.

_Jusqu'à présent, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse manquer à quelqu'un, surtout à Watson. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, je suis un solitaire._  
_Il m'arrive d'ignorer mon entourage pendant toute la durée d'une enquête et je conçois que ce soit énervant; _  
_mais après trois ands d'exil en France, la solitude me pèse et je dois avouer que John me manque... Juste un peu !_

- Et que me conseilles-tu, cher frère ?  
_J'insistais particulièrement sur les deux derniers mots._

- Te connaissant, une approche calme n'est pas envisageable. Commence par parler à Molly, elle sait que tu es vivant.  
Ensuite, aide Lestrade à résoudre une enquête, cela fera parler de toi indirectement.

- Je peux toujours essayer. Molly m'en apprendra plus, elle doit s'y connaitre en matière de déception amoureuse avec son Jimmy.  
C'était évident qu'il était gay ! Tu aurais dû voir la manière dont il regardait John !

Mycroft pouffe de rire et se lève. Je l'imite, et à ma grande surprise, il me prend dans ses bras.

- Bonne chance avec John.

**Fin POV Sherlock**


	9. Chapter 9

Je prend de plus en plus de retard mais je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire.

C'est une mauvaise excuse comme on en donne toujours...

Et en attendant, j'ai une super idée (ou plutôt : elle m'inspire beaucoup et me tient à coeur) de one-shot

sur l'adolescencede Sherlock, je suis en train de l'écrire ;D

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

_Même si mon frère est énervant, je dois admettre qu'il a __parfois__ de bons conseils._

Ayant fait un double des clés d'Hooper, je n'ai aucun mal à entrer à la morgue, en évitant ses collègues bien sûr.

Heureusement, personne n'est au labo à part elle.

Comme d'habitude, Molly pianote frénétiquement sur son clavier; mais cette fois, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle discute avec quelqu'un, d'après ses pauses répétées. Je m'approche silencieusement et lit la conversation par-dessus son épaule.

Elle parle avec John... De moi.

Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, elle sent ma présence.

- Arrêtez de lire dans mon dos, c'est désagréable et malpoli !

- Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur. Votre petit-ami vous a largué hier soir car vous passez plus de temps avec des cadavres qu'à ses côtés.

Elle s'apprête à répliquer mais se retint, comme toujours.

- J'en ai simplement assez de devoir cacher la vérité à tout le monde, y compris à Watson ! Lisez ce qu'il m'a écrit !

Hooper fait défiler le texte sur l'écran. Trois ans de discussion sur moi.

_Je commence à me rendre compte à quel point j'ai fait souffrir John, une des rares personnes qui croyaient en moi._

**Fin POV Sherlock**


End file.
